


【dickjay】杰森怀孕了，谁干的

by antares_b



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Batfamily, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Pregnant Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antares_b/pseuds/antares_b
Summary: *含微量蝙超timkon无差#怎么委婉地告诉养父自己怀孕了，孩子是养兄的##迪克格雷森你过来我保证不打死你##死吧fucking world#
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	【dickjay】杰森怀孕了，谁干的

**Author's Note:**

> 点梗，沙雕abo

01  
布鲁斯僵硬在桌前，拿着体检单的手细看之下竟在微微发抖。他对着那张纸看了又看，终于满心不甘不愿地排除了自己已经到了该戴老花眼镜的年纪这个可能。从来万事不过心的韦恩先生眉头皱出一道沟壑，向来只有他让别人叹气的蝙蝠侠破了数十年遇事处变不惊的功力。他深深地、沉重地吐出一口气，迅速掏出蝙蝠手机拍下复刻件，愤怒地把那张单子拍在桌上原来放着的位置——当然小心没留下褶皱。

然后他离开了这个打理得井井有条的安全屋，没留下半点痕迹。  
  
02  
前一天晚上。  
  
“Hey！”迪克躲过那发子弹，胸前的大蓝鸟在他跃进窗户里时划过浓厚的夜色，几乎真的展翅欲飞。  
  
他一个后空翻落地，戏剧性地张开双臂。不知道的还以为是飞翔的格雷森在鲜花和掌声中登场炫技，而不是堂堂夜翼又半夜私闯民宅翻窗闯进一间小小的安全屋。  
  
“不是吧Jay，来真的？我的心受伤了。”迪克夸张地捂住胸口，抬眼偷瞄沙发上坐着的杰森。安全屋的主人没开灯，指间一点红光忽明忽暗，脸色在烟头勉强的照亮下晦暗不明。屋里没有烟味。  
  
迪克现在是真的有点担忧了。他三两步走到男友面前——初代罗宾的脚步总是如此轻盈，落在地上没半点声响，走路的姿态更是像昂首挺胸的飞鸟——按住他的小臂，取下那一截根本没动过，只是兀自燃烧着的香烟：“发生什么了，小翅膀？”  
  
杰森没理他。往常这个时候他要么不耐烦地打开迪克的手骂他两句，要么搂住他的腰顺势滚上床——发泄，性|爱，这取决于红头罩的心情到底有多糟。今天可真反常。迪克吞咽了一下，心高高地提起，亮而浅淡的蓝眼珠眨了又眨，却怎么也想不出什么事……或者人物能这么棘手。如果真有能让杰森露出这种表情的麻烦，夜翼不会不知道的。  
  
“到底怎么了？”迪克试探地伸手，然而直到他把杰森的脑袋实实在在地搂进怀里，他性格敏感易怒的恋人依然一声不吭，沉闷得令人心惊。  
  
迪克有些慌了。“你受伤了？吸入了恐惧毒气吗？还是毒藤的花粉？小丑又跑出来了？……”他喋喋不休地猜测着，要不是还抱着杰森，非得急得团团转。  
  
“吵死了，迪基。”杰森终于动了，怏怏地推开他，打开灯。迪克迅速而仔细地打量他一遍，确定杰森周身没受一点伤，这才吐出一口气。“那……是易感期要到了吗？”  
  
omega在易感期总是令人琢磨不透，更何况杰森曾进过拉撒路池，情绪不稳再正常不过了。杰森斜睨着他，嗤笑一声：“要是易感期就好了。”他用下巴朝着茶几点了点。  
  
迪克疑惑地看过去，很快被桌上的纸张吸引了。他走过去，这是一张体检单。布鲁德海文的义警拿起它读了又读，像是不认字一样呆在那里。他好一会儿才抬头，目瞪口呆，结结巴巴地：“杰、杰森？你怀孕了？！”  
  
03  
后半夜就变成了迪克和杰森一起窝在沙发里愁眉苦脸。  
  
良久，迪克缓缓地、沉痛地开口：“布鲁斯会杀了我。”  
  
杰森慢悠悠道：“为什么？首先，蝙蝠侠不杀人；其次，”他瞥了旁边坐立不安的Alpha一眼：“他不会知道它存在过。”  
  
“什么意思？”迪克一下子跳起来：“什么叫存在过？”他拧着眉，面罩早扔到地上，那双着了火的翠鸟的翅膀一样的眼睛死死盯着杰森：“你不想要它？”  
  
哦，黄金男孩要发火了。杰森心里有个冷冰冰的声音点评道。他烦躁地抓了两把头发，声音也抬高了：“你觉得你——我们有资格做一对父母吗？你又有什么资格在这里指责我？这一切是谁的错？”  
  
“我现在不想和你吵架，格雷森。”他说。  
  
迪克抓住他的肩膀，似乎怒气勃发——又似乎快哭出来了，他质问——反驳，或者说哀求道：“做父母需要什么资格？我们有一份工作，而且我爱你，我爱它……你也爱它。”  
  
“就只是别否认这个，Jay。”  
  
理查德·格雷森总是这样，轻轻松松把爱挂在嘴边。杰森张嘴——又合上，反反复复，感觉自己像一条脱了水的蠢鱼。迪克想要血脉相连的家人，难道杰森就不想要一个真正的家庭吗？  
  
迪克急切的眼睛在杰森的辩无可辩中一点点亮了起来：“小翅膀，我们结婚吧。”杰森盯着他脸上缓缓浮起的笑意，忽然觉得这温度也没那么灼人了。  
  
“随便吧。”他嘟囔一声，扭过头去。  
  
04  
不管怎么说，结婚才不是什么简单的事。尤其当双方是夜翼和红头罩的时候。  
  
05  
“你确定布鲁斯看到那张单子了吗？”迪克心不在焉地把一颗白菜丢进购物车。  
  
“只要老头子没瞎成蝙蝠。”杰森冷哼，在烟酒区前犹豫片刻，抱着牛奶愤愤转身：“这么喜欢翻别人的隐私，那就让他看看真正隐私的东西好了。”  
  
迪克心里为养父生出一丝同情。就只有一丁点而已。他微笑起来，小孩子一样的报复手段从杰森口里吐出来，竟然出乎意料的可爱。  
  
对不起啦，布鲁斯。韦恩家被寄予厚望的长子毫无诚意地想。  
  
06  
“红罗宾在线。”提姆一口气灌完杯子里剩下的咖啡，艰难地把眼睛从少年泰坦的中心电脑屏幕上收回来，接起通讯器。  
  
布鲁斯阴沉沉的脸出现在通讯屏幕上。“我需要红头罩最近的交往名单。”  
  
提姆：？？？  
  
布鲁斯：“最好具体到最近三个月内的床伴姓名。”  
  
提姆愤怒了：“你的控制欲已经强到连我们什么时候和谁上床都要管了吗？！有时间不如了解一下韦恩集团最近开发的项目？”  
  
提姆：黑心老板，专制家长，FUCK BATMAN！！！  
  
布鲁斯还没想好怎么解释，发现通讯已经被挂断了。  
  
布鲁斯：…… ……  
  
07  
“小罗？”康纳听见提姆砸通讯器的声音，担忧地探头进来：“还是没有头绪吗？你已经连着工作好几天了，先休息一下吧。”  
  
提姆和康纳交换了一个吻：“我没事，别担心。”  
  
见男友还是皱着眉站在那里不肯动，他无奈地打了个手势，捡起通讯器：“hello，大红？”  
  
打完电话，他牵起康纳的手：“好啦，我这就去睡觉还不行吗？陪我，嗯？”  
  
另一边，接到提姆愤怒控诉的杰森和迪克对视一眼，大笑起来，动静几乎把安全屋房顶震飞。  
  
08  
“克拉克，我需要帮助。”  
  
半秒钟后，一脸焦急的超人冲进蝙蝠洞，看到他的爱人坐在蝙蝠电脑前沉思。  
  
“布鲁斯？”  
  
他同为Alpha的男友朝他招手，于是克拉克飘过去，抱起双臂：“别吓我，到底怎么了？”  
  
布鲁斯又看向屏幕：“我在筛选杰森可能的床伴，或者，情人。”  
  
克拉克微微挑眉，脸色有些不悦：“就算是你也有点过了，蝙蝠侠。”  
  
布鲁斯不为所动。  
  
克拉克叹了口气，把手放上他的肩膀：“给我个理由，嗯？”  
  
布鲁斯垂下眼。克拉克好像看到一只昂首挺胸的大黑猫缓缓泄气，整只团成个自闭的毛球。超人在心底少女般尖叫起来，发现自己果然就是没办法对布鲁斯生气。  
  
“他怀孕了。”布鲁斯飞快地说完，抿起唇。克拉克要不是有超级听力，非得错过不可。  
  
但他听清楚了，因此呆在那里。“所以，哦，你想找到那个人……杰森是孩子们中唯一的omega，难怪。好吧，这次算你对。”  
  
布鲁斯不满地看他一眼。“好啦，”克拉克无奈地轻笑：“你总是对的，行了吗？我的大侦探。”  
  
“哼，”布鲁斯按了几个键，几个名字从屏幕上蹦出来：“按时间推算，杰森相处最多的alpha有这几个。排除掉反派和小混混，就只有迪克。我想不出到底是谁。”  
  
“呃，”克拉克眨眨眼：“为什么……不能是迪克？你看，他经常千里迢迢从布鲁德海文赶回来，夜里去找杰森。杰森也常常到隔壁城市去……拉奥，他们几乎形影不离。这两个孩子并不是亲兄弟，不是吗？”  
  
布鲁斯愣住了。  
布鲁斯握紧了拳头。  
蝙蝠洞控制台发出了不堪承受的悲鸣。  
  
09  
“我接到了布鲁斯的短信。”迪克往杰森嘴里塞了一颗车厘子。  
  
“嗯哼。”杰森心不在焉地咀嚼着，把手机调到信息页，凑到迪克眼前。  
  
“你认为他知道了吗？”  
  
“显然。”  
  
“他会……怎么做？”  
  
“不知道。”杰森诚实地回答。  
  
迪克苦恼地想了想，正色道：“我们先去把证领了再回去吧。”  
  
杰森懒懒地看他一眼：“我的戒指呢？”  
  
“在这儿。”迪克单膝跪地，捧起首饰盒，朝他笑出一口闪闪发光整整齐齐的大白牙。  
  
END  
  
我到底还欠了多少文……


End file.
